Trick or Treat
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Ella era dulce o simplemente todo se trata de un truco. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Junio - 2016 "Road Kamelot" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.
1. Personalidad

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2016 - Road Kamerot del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 248.

 **Claim:** Road Kamerot.

* * *

 **P** ersonalidad

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquellos que la ven, aseguran que Road Kamerot es una niña consetida, la favorita del conde. Para ellos, ella es una persona inalcanzable, una joven de apariencia dulce pero a su vez una niña caprichosa amante de los dulces.

Cada uno de sus "hermanos" aseveran que la novena memoria del clan Noah, es una niña a la que de una manera u otra siempre consigue lo que quiere. Para ellos se torna confuso e indescifrable su personalidad.

Hay días en los que ella puede ser tan empalagosa - que tener caries es lo de menos - para, que de un momento a otro la ira y furia se apodere de ella; convirtiéndose en una loca, sanguinaria que no dudara en castigar a aquellos que lastimen lo que aprecia - o quizás algunas veces solo por diversión -

Más en su memoria esta tan nítidamente presente aquel primer encuentro con ese joven exorcista de cabellos lechosos y ojos de plata fina.

( — Tú eres humana, ¿por qué haces esto?)

— Así que una humana — ríe, con sorna. Parte a cumplir su misión.

Dulce, caprichosa, mimada, inalcanzable o humana que importa que los demás digan o piensen de ella. Como le menciono, Tiky al momento de conocerse.

— Sabes, Road eres igual a tú habilidad.

— Una puerta — una que cada vez que es abierta te lleva a experimentar incontables sueños incrustados en su mente.

Ella sabe quién es, su tan anhelado sueño siempre presente, por ende que los demás continúen perdiéndose en el laberinto de su enigmática y complicada personalidad.

* * *

 _Y bueno aquí estoy nuevamente en otro mes de apreciación, en este caso para la novena memoria del clan Noah: Road Kamerot (espero hacerlo bien ya que ella es un personaje del cual no escribo. Quitando que le debo a, Krory su mes que no pude hacer)._

 _Mi primer tema es: K(plus), no vemos en el siguiente que será Género Hurt/confort._

 _Si más algún consejo para mejorar el posible Ooc._


	2. Muñeca de cristal

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2016 - Road Kamerot del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 500.

 **Claim:** Road Kamerot.

* * *

 **M** uñeca de cristal

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Lenalee, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— Si, Allen-kun — Responde ella; un sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas de cristal. Observo como piernas Lee se acerca a él, con las intenciones de sellar su relación con un tan ansiado beso. Una clara señal para marcharme de allí.

« _Finalmente que decido ir a comer a la cafetería, resulta que terminé siendo espectadora de un momento que por todos los medios intente que jamás se hiciera realidad_ »

Camino sin un rumbo en específico, mi mente no deja de mostrarme repetidamente aquella declaración de amor pero, a pesar de ello no siento ira o enojo, decepción, frustración o el impulso, deseo de destruir a aquella frágil muñeca de cristal por seducir a mí Allen con su cara de inocente mosca muerta.

La inconformidad se apodera de mí, es absurdo que Allen no me vea de otra forma. Para él yo soy una niña (pese a ser mayor que él)

— Incluso después de aquel beso.

— ¿Qué beso? — aquella inesperada cuestión, me obliga a prestarle atención a mi entorno. Busco a su dueño que para satisfacción mía resulta ser él.

— Lástima por ti — menciono, dirigiéndome hacia él.

— ¿Por qué? — comenta, molesto. Aquel ojo esmeralda, me inspecciona sin entender a que me estoy refiriendo. Una risa de satisfacción se apodera de mis labios, la curiosidad de ver como su rostro se desfigura ante la "noticia" me llena de placer.

— Solo diré que tú frágil muñeca de cristal y mi caballero de ojos de plata ya son pareja.

— ¡Mientes! — me grita, con un rostro que supera a mi imaginación.

— Por qué lo haría, solo digamos que fue una mala idea ir a comer por primer vez a la cafetería usando el "atajo" que tú mencionaste — la burla con lo que lo mencioné me llena de regocijo. Aquella decepción en su rostro, la ira que aflora de sus nudillos ensangrentados, los gritos de impotencia, las maldiciones son un espectáculo que me deleita observar.

— Aunque no soy el único — tras varios minutos, aquel comentario de su parte irrumpió mi festín.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — demando, solo recibiendo el mismo tipo de sonrisa que anteriormente yo le di. Mi ceño se frunce, él no puede siquiera pensar en hacerme lo mismo.

— Exig...

— Tus manos — me interrumpe. Con recelo poso mi vista en su respuesta, percatándome de como me he clavado las uñas en las manos; de ambas corren ríos de líquido carmesí.

— Demonios — maldigo — Ya estarás satisfecho — vocifero, sintiendo finalmente el dolor que anteriormente ignoraba.

— Sí — responde, ahora que esta frente a mí. Toma mis manos, lame con su lengua uno de los ríos carmesí; me observa con aquella mirada que tantas veces he visto de mi reflejo.

— ¿Por qué no? — murmuro, sin reparo poso mis labios contra los suyos, lengua con lengua calmamos nuestra frustración.

Hasta que nuestros pulmones nos pidan clemencia para respirar o ambos dejemos de sentirnos así gracias a las imprudentes acciones de aquella frágil muñeca de cristal, a la que llevaré a sumirse en el abismo de la desesperación.

* * *

 _Y bueno aquí esta el segundo drabble para, Road (espero hacerlo bien ya que ella es un personaje del cual no escribo)._

 _Originalmente tenía planeado meter a, Neah pero, como sentía que quedaría raro su presencia, Lavi resultó ser la mejor opción. Y bueno... el Lavi x Road se me salió espontáneamente (y como me gusto, amenazo con volver después con un One-shot de ellos)._

 _Mi segundo tema es: Hurt/comfort, no vemos en el siguiente que será formas de dormir "dulces sueños"_


	3. Melodía

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2016 - Road Kamerot del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 344.

 **Claim:** Road Kamerot.

* * *

 **M** elodía

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Neah, toca nuevamente aquella melodía.

— ¿A cuál te refieres, Road? — me pregunta, ante mi tan repentina petición.

— Me refiero a aquella que escuche aquel día en el que comimos pescado.

Después de aquella peculiar explicación de mí parte, el rostro de Neah me dice a la perfección que continúa sin comprender a que melodía me estoy refiriendo. Neah, es la catorceava memoria del clan Noah apodado como "él músico" cada día a cualquier hora, momento o instante en el que él se sienta frente al piano quedo maravillada al observar como sus manos caen bajo el hechizo de las teclas creando un sin fin de canciones únicas entré si.

— Road — llama, sacándome de mí trance — Puedes ser un poco más específica — me pide pero, no se como hacerlo. Usualmente escucho sus canciones a escondidas o cuando no hay ninguno de mis demás "hermanos" a la vista con las claras intenciones de interrumpir.

— Solo tarareara un fragmento de la melodía que quieres que toque, he instantáneamente sabré a cuál te refieres — agrega, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esa sonrisa, me desarma; provoca que mis mejillas se pinten de carmín... quiero evitarlo pero, me siento nerviosa estando con él más el deseo de escuchar nuevamente esa melodía me da valor.

— Creó que más o menos va así — comento, acatando su indicación. Por auto reflejo, cierro los ojos. No me siento segura de lograrlo cuando aquel par de ojos color caoba me está inspeccionado; no quiero que la vergüenza se apodere de mí.

No tengo noción del tiempo que ha transcurrido, cuando mi tan ansiada melodía resuena en mis tímpanos. Abro los ojos posando mi vista en Neah. Él se encuentra tan concentrado en su labor que lo único que yo puedo hacer es solo observarlo y disfrutar de su actuación.

— Road — me llama.

« _¿En qué momento acabo de tocar?_ »

— ¿Por qué te gusta esta canción? — Me pregunta, extrañamente curioso por escuchar mi respuesta.

— Neah, desde que escuche tu melodía mis sueños han dejado de ser monocromáticos para mutar en unos más dulces que la miel.

* * *

 _Y bueno aquí esta el tercer drabble para, Road (espero hacerlo bien ya que ella es un personaje del cual no escribo) - mucho más corto y sencillo a comparación con el anterior- que creó que este capítulo si me quedo bastante Ooc (fuera de personaje)_

 _Mi tercer tema es formas de dormir: "dulces sueños" mañana -o el sábado- subo el último que será... emoción: piedad._


	4. Aburrimiento

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2016 - Road Kamerot del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 156.

 **Claim:** Road Kamerot.

* * *

 **A** burrimiento

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Por favor, no me mates. Ten piedad.

Siempre es lo mismo, por qué primero anhelan con fervor el ver nuevamente a sus seres queridos y cuándo su deseo se le es concedido entre gritos, súplicas, proclamaciones ruegan por un poco de piedad.

« _Cuando será el momento en que cada uno de aquellos débiles humanos, acepté el precio que hay que pagar para realizar su deseo_ »

(Nada es gratis, tiene que existir un intercambio equivalente a lo que deseas)

Por eso mi labor se ha vuelto aburrida, en cualquier otro momento el observar como vanamente ruegan por su vida, los gritos, la deformación de sus facciones al enterarse de la verdad me llenaban de regocijo, me divertía el velos y hacerlos sufrir pero...

... siempre es lo mismo, el tedioso y repetitivo argumento de siempre. La misma monótona tarea de siempre, de ellos suplican, él akuma los mata y yo observo.

— Quiero encontrar a alguien que combata mi aburrimiento.

* * *

 _Y bueno aquí esta el último drabble para, Road - uno todavía más corto y sencillo a comparación con el anterior- el que sinceramente no estoy del todo satisfecha (en realidad no sabía que hacer)_

 _Mi último tema, emoción: piedad._

 _Sin más los espero en las vacaciones (no sean tímidos, no mordemos), cualquier consejo para mejorar con este personaje es bienvenido -los comentarios son gratis-_


End file.
